


Protection or Prank

by sheankelor



Series: Seer Hagrid [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning floo call led to a rough morning, which led to a trust-destroying afternoon. Listening to someone else helps, but only when you are ready to hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).



> This tale was nicely cleaned up by the wonderful YenGirl. It was born from a day where everything in the morning went wrong and eventually went right. Severus got to suffer for me.
> 
> Ranchan-akar's comment on FFN has shown that I need to give a time frame for this tale. It takes place about 6 years after the first vanquishing of Voldemort.

"Severus!"

Severus rolled over and pulled the thick covers tighter around him to ward off the chill.

" _Severus!_ "

Burrowing his head deeper into his pillow, Severus ignored the nagging voice that told him to respond to the summons. He wanted to sleep just a bit longer.

"Severus Snape! Get up now and answer me!"

He was pushing the covers back and sitting bolt upright before he registered that the voice real and belonged to Poppy Pomfrey. He threw on his dressing gown and rushed out into his sitting room, dropping onto the cushion he kept near the hearth. "What happened?"

Poppy spoke quickly while repeatedly looking back over her shoulder. "We're having an epidemic, Severus. I need Pepper-Up and a rendition of ASP's Influenza-Bane. I've used up most of my supply and there are still children trickling in from all the Houses."

"We're dealing with the cold _and_ the flu?" Severus glanced at the clock on his mantle. Just before four o'clock on a Saturday morning, no wonder he just wanted to sleep. It hit him then. "Poppy, I can't brew Influenza-Bane. There're no generic versions as it's still proprietary. ASP is the only company that brews it. You need to place an emergency order."

The Healer's tired eyes bore into his. "I'm placing one right now. I'll send in the forms later, but I _need_ them by noon at the very latest."

Severus searched her knowing gaze before giving in. "I'll start brewing."

Ending the floo call, he went to start his morning.

§§§§§§

As he shut the door of his private lab behind him, Severus ran a tired hand over his face. The pot of tea and toast he requested were on the far counter, ready to wake him up. A quick look through his closets and cupboards while he munched on toast spread with jam proved he had all the ingredients he needed. _'Poppy knows that I'm Aconite, Supplier of Potions. I knew she was suspicious, she had to be, but this proves it.'_

Memories from years ago swept his tired mind back in time.

_Albus Dumbledore rested his hands on the table as he spoke, "Is there any other business that needs to be addressed before we head home for the summer?"_

_Severus impatiently waited. This was his next to the last obligation before he could quit these halls. He just needed to stop by Pomfrey to learn which potions she needed and then he was gone. Pushing his chair back a tiny bit, he prepared for the final farewell. He wanted to catch Pomfrey before she left the room, then he wouldn't have to track her down._

" _I do, Headmaster," Poppy Pomfrey leant forward as she spoke._

_Severus bit back his sigh and pushed his chair another two inches back. He didn't think her business would take too long._

" _Poppy," Albus smiled at her, inviting her to speak._

" _As you named Snape as Head of Slytherin, I think we need to outsource the Infirmary Potions."_

_Severus jerked his head about, ending his contemplation of the window as he now stared at her. Visions of days free of brewing – at least school brewing – flitted through his mind. He could research, experiment, or brew potions to sell, or do something not related to his craft at all. Read, cook, work in a garden, go for a stroll. He could relax. Albus' answer dashed those thoughts._

" _Is there something wrong with his potions? How can be a Head of House prevent Severus from completing this task?"_

" _Time, Albus. Snape can't be required to spend his summer brewing for us, so he would be brewing throughout the school year. With him being a Head of House, he would also be expected to be there when they needed him. That could lead to a potential problem of time. Either he would be up to all hours not getting enough sleep just to brew for us, or he would ignore issues in the Slytherin House out of the necessity of brewing." Poppy shifted her concerned look to where Severus was sitting. "Either way, he will be pulled too thin."_

_Severus glanced at Rubeus' face, noticing the tightening of his lips and the way his friend's dark eyes narrowed as he looked at Severus. 'She's right then. Rubeus sees something bad happening to the students or in the school itself because of this.' Turning so he could see both his friend and Pomfrey, he waited to hear her solution._

" _I have been searching out a solution since you promoted Snape two weeks ago. Most potion suppliers want an extraordinaire amount of money and have a minimum order size for Infirmaries, but there are a few smaller ones that are reasonable."_

_Severus couldn't help the small nod he gave at her assessment. His own company functioned in that small niche. Most of his summer and Christmas holidays were spent brewing for the three business Infirmaries whose contracts he held. His was the first company to compete against the bigger firms and now, three other firms had noticed the lack of competition in that niche; namely, supplying ad-hoc potion orders to those infirmaries. Severus didn't mind his new rivals, he didn't make enough to live off of, but it did provide him with a comfortable nest egg just in case._

" _Of that group, the one who has the best reputation and whose delivery schedule would work with ours is Aconite, Supplier of Potions," Poppy finished, watching Dumbledore expectantly._

_Severus did everything possible not to react. Poppy wanted to hire his company to replace himself. There was no way Albus would agree to that. The Board of Governors would definitely declare it a conflict of interest. Neither party would agree to paying him for what he had been doing for free. Once Pomfrey learned it he was the sole employee of ASP, she would also want to change companies._

" _Aconite?" Dumbledore frowned slightly as he leaned back in his seat considering her request. He then turned towards Severus. "What is your opinion of them, Severus?"_

_Severus did his level best to maintain his standard facade while his brain was whirling. He couldn't promote his company, but at the same time, he categorically refused to slander it. He watched Rubeus out of the corner of his eye as he answered, hoping his friend would give him some hint to the future his words wrought. "The journals hold them in good standing. They're a small company, but always fulfil the requests of all their clients. Those clients appear to be satisfied with the quality of the goods."_

_Rubeus was smiling, his dark eyes crinkling up at the edges. Severus took that to mean the paths presented to the half-giant were good. So far, so good then. Part of Severus' mind was already designing the contract for Hogwarts, wondering just how much of a discount he should offer. The amount of potions he typically brewed for the Infirmary would make the order of a size even the bigger firms would drool after._

_Baby blue eyes studied Severus a touch longer before shifting back to Pomfrey. Severus slowly released the breath he had been holding. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to search his mind, or at least he was paranoid enough to think the man would do it._

" _Very well, Poppy," Dumbledore smiled, "contact them and see if they can take our order. The contract will have to be approved by the Board by the end of the month." He looked over the rest of the table, waiting for just a moment before waving a hand towards the door. "Have a wonderful summer!"_

_Severus caught up with Rubeus just outside of Hogwarts' door. "Want to get a drink?"_

_Rubeus flashed him a smile before jerking his head towards his hut. "Here or at the Hog's Head?"_

_Severus struck off towards Rubeus' place. "Your brew is good and the atmosphere is better."_

_The door closed softly behind them, and Rubeus stoked the fire higher before plunking two brimming mugs on the table next to the biscuit tin. Severus took his normal seat and sampled his pint and then he sighed in contentment. Rubeus took a draught of his own drink before he rested an intelligent gaze on Severus. "What's botherin' yeh, Severus?"_

_Severus studied the inside of his mug as he considered what he should reveal. Rubeus could keep a secret, that much he knew and trusted, but this was his backup plan. 'I'll want to keep Rubeus in my life if I ever had to use it, so I should tell him some.' Looking up, he cradled his mug as he spoke. "Aconite … I work for it. It's my part-time job."_

_Rubeus' eyelids drooped down until his eyes were half covered as he studied something Severus couldn't truly imagine. Severus knew that look – the hag-ridden half-giant was studying the paths of the future, looking for any pitfalls he could see._

_Then those eyes snapped open and black orbs, ones that seemed to see forever, bore into him as Rubeus spoke."Yeh know I can' see yer future paths, but even before I knew it was yeh, I knew this was a good idea. Tell yeh boss to accept the contract. When Madam Pomfrey suggested Aconite, thin's were brighter for the school."_

_Severus searched Rubeus' eyes, relief filling him. "I'll tell them to make the contract for four years. You'll let me know if anything changes?"_

_He reached for the biscuit tin as Rubeus nodded._

Pulling the ingredients out and placing them on the table, he couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. It helped to make decisions when you had someone with Rubeus' talents to assure you that you made the right ones. It was part of his attempt to get the half-giant to accept his ability to see the future paths were truly a blessing and not a curse – at least most of the time. They were currently on the second contract, and Rubeus had assured him that nothing was going to change with this one. Severus didn't think either of them, Rubeus or Poppy, knew he was Alistair Ulric, owner of ASP, but he was now sure Poppy knew that he worked for them.

§§§§§§

Five o'clock came and Severus slowly lowered the temperature on the Influenza-Bane. The potion had a pale green sheen which was worrying him slightly as he couldn't think of a single ingredient, motion, or combination that should create that colour and he had never observed it before. The explosion happened when he moved to retrieve the large flask he had already labelled. The now florescent green potion shot straight up, splattering against the stone ceiling, and ricocheted back towards the table and floor. Severus cast a containment spell around the area, one he never had to use with this inert potion, and stared at the green stalagmites on the ceiling and the edges of the table.

Frustration roiled through him, building up into a full boil. With his hands clenched, he turned his back on the wasted hour of his time and started on the Pepper-Up Potion. Checking each ingredient for cleanliness and suitability, he prepared them. He watched for any unique colours or temperament of the potion as he brewed. It took another hour, but when he finished it was perfectly normal. Briefly glaring at the horrible mess still waiting for him to clean up, he turned back to the Pepper-Up to find the typically volatile potion solidified in the bottom of the cauldron.

The frustration that had calmed as he brewed rocketed back through him. His hands shook, his jaw clamped shut against the screech of frustration. He dealt with dunderheads for five days out of the week, he wouldn't give into his frustration this easily. With exaggerated care, he placed the cauldron into the sink, before removing the containment spell around the first potion's area. He moved that cauldron as well and then cleaned up the mess, keeping samples of the concoction to test later.

After cleaning all his equipment, his hands, his face, brushing off his robes, scrubbing the table, and setting up everything fresh he started brewing again. He once again checked each ingredient before it went into the cauldron and paid extremely close attention to his preparation all the while double checking his equipment as he went. This time, there was a containment spell around the cauldron as it erupted, so only the ceiling and the area closest to the cauldron were covered in the fluorescent green goo.

One more hour was lost – he now only had five hours to complete two potions of which he knew he needed at least four batches each, and both needed his undivided attention.

"ARGGGGG!" The screech echoed off the walls as his hands curled into fists. Luckily he wasn't holding anything or it would have gone flying. Severus spun about, his back to the mess, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his anger. His potions didn't go wrong like this. Not when he double and triple checked everything. Not when he brewed in his private lab. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he gritted his teeth to hold in another scream. His jaw failed to hold in the sob and his tears came in earnest. Slamming a fist into his leg once, he knew he didn't have time to give into his frustration and anger. Poppy was waiting on him, expecting him to have what she needed when she needed it.

The tears wouldn't stop, but they didn't prevent his mind from racing about in an attempt to find a solution. _'A prank! That_ _ **has**_ _to be it.'_ His anger increased, forcing another sob and bout of tears. _'Someone **pranked my lab**_ _! Where can I brew now? I don't have_ _ **time**_ _to deal with this!'_ He knew his classroom wasn't a choice – if whoever could get into his lab, they could've easily done the same to his classroom.

Fighting for relative calm, he dashed his hands across his cheeks, wiping away the evidence of his lack of control. He needed a place that no one could reach, a place with ingredients and a lab. There was only one place like that and it even had a backup supply of the potions Poppy needed. All he had to do was get there.

Striding out of the castle at seven on a Saturday morning without being noticed was easy, getting out of the grounds was just as simple. The walk had given him a time to consider, and now his paranoia was running high. He pointed his wand at himself.

" _Effrego totus,"_ the spell was growled out. Severus refused to think of every protective enchantment that he just ended while he hoped to end a possible prank one. He would just have to recast them on his robes again later. Spinning on his heel, he flicked his wand towards the ground and Apparated away.

Seconds later, he appeared in a small room. It used to be his bedroom when he was a child but he changed it when he inherited the house. Now it was his decontamination room – the room he knew nothing could escape once it was trapped there be it spell or potion. Shedding every article of clothing, he strode through the door closing it firmly behind him and headed for the shower. Under the hottest water he could stand, he scrubbed every inch of himself with a soap that would neutralize any potion residue left on his hair, face, and body. Then, dressed in his summer clothes, he headed for his storeroom for his backup supply.

In the kitchen he grabbed a quick sandwich and crisps after he sent the potions through ASP's normal delivery channels, and rinsed the meal down with a large glass of water. Dressed his brewing robes, and after coating his hair with the thick, greasy potion used to keep loose hairs from falling into his work, he headed to his lab to start once again. The potions he sent should be in Poppy's possession in about two hours and that should grant him another three hours to brew the rest she needed and a decontamination potion.

§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore rushed into his office as a high pitched alarm wailed out of one of the many contraptions on the shelves behind his desk. Tapping it with his wand, he silenced it, but couldn't stop the alarm racing through him. Something had happened to Severus. The tracking spell he placed on his Potions Master was no longer working. He left his office and headed for the dungeon. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this, he just needed to see Severus to know what it was.

Thirty minutes later his feeling of alarm hadn't abated at all if anything it increased. Severus wasn't in his room, and Albus' spells showed no one in his lab, office, or classroom. On top of that, nobody had seen him except Poppy, who spoke to him very early this morning. With as much discretion as possible, he and his professors began scouring the school while Hagrid began his search of the Forbidden Forest.

By lunchtime, the entire student body knew something was happening.

§§§§§§

"Severus is still missing." Dumbledore looked over the gathered faculty, his expression as serious as Rubeus had ever seen it. The other adults looked from one to the other around the staffroom table.

"He could have gone anywhere to find potion ingredients," McGonagall searched everyone's faces, her hands clasped together tightly on the table top. "Surely there must be a place we haven't looked. Somewhere that an ingredient grows?"

Rubeus' brow wrinkled as he concentrated, his mind whirling with places Severus usually frequented. He had checked out most, but the Potions Master wasn't there. Biting back a sigh, he knew there was nothing in the castle that could hurt Severus, not since the Marauders were gone, and if Severus was going into a more dangerous part of the Forest, he would let Rubeus know as they typically went together. His friend was no fool, and both of them knew that a second pair of eyes could spot more ingredients. The rock on his front porch wasn't moved, so Rubeus knew that Severus wasn't off making nice with Death Eaters.

All eyes turned to Rubeus. He searched their faces, seeing several paths for each of them, but none of them showed them finding Severus. Not for the first time, he wished he could see Severus' paths, but they were still shrouded in darkness. "He wasn' in th' Forest, Professor."

Flitwick compressed his lips before speaking up. "I didn't see him on the school roof, either."

Poppy frowned, obviously anxious about being out of the Infirmary. "He delivered part of the potions I asked for around nine this morning. I didn't see him, but they were in the storeroom waiting for me." She shifted to look at all the gathered faculty. "This is the worst outbreak of Influenza that I've seen in years. If you see anyone looking a bit under the weather, send them to me immediately."

Rubeus watched as the paths for the school-wide epidemic shifted, the duration shortening. The professors who were going to get ill now were going to recover faster, taking Pomfrey's words to heart.

Dumbledore studied everyone as he spoke. "We must find our missing professor. I do hope he isn't down with this illness and can't get help."

The paths changed, lengthening the duration of the epidemic if Severus were found before he wanted to be. Hoping his friend was all right, Rubeus spoke up. "He could be in a lab workin'."

"If that is the case, we will leave him to do so." Dumbledore flashed a small smile his way, but Rubeus could tell that Dumbledore knew something he wasn't telling them. "But we need to know."

Hoping no one succeeded, Rubeus left the meeting.

§§§§§§

Drawing in a deep breath, Severus let out a sigh of satisfaction. With the larger cauldrons here, he was able to complete Poppy's entire order, restock his backup supply, and brew his decontamination potion. He adjusted the last vial in its carrying case, closed the lid, and tucked it into a travel bag, one that was expanded inside and feather-light that he used to collect ingredients in. On his way up the stairs to the decontamination room, he grabbed another bag, one that he used for transporting volatile materials, to put his other clothes in.

Using a short hooked pole, he placed his robes and other things into the bag and then placed the pole into it as well, making sure the handle was sticking out. He was taking no chance of coming into contact with the contaminant.

A quick twist had him outside Hogwarts once again, and with the ease of practise he slipped into the castle and to the Infirmary without being spotted. Poppy was working with a patient, so he set the carrying cases in her storeroom and left, not disturbing her. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone – his frustration had begun to return the moment he entered the castle.

Severus made it to his lab without being stopped, the random groups of students dodging out of his way as he stormed towards them. The hallway with his lab was empty, thankfully, so no one watched as he used the pole to open the door. He cast several repelling charms on himself before he walked through. As he opened every ingredient storage area and spread out the garments he had worn that morning, all using the pole, his anger increased. How dare someone make him have to do this?! It was bad enough that he had to leave the school to brew, but now he was forced to decontaminate his lab.

Setting two medium size flasks in opposite corners of the room, he strode out the door. Two flicks of his wand caused the flasks to explode, and another had a containment spell – one specifically designed for this potion – blocking the doorway and ventilation shaft. A dark grey cloud filled the room and Severus recorded the colours and locations of the lights that temporarily brightened patches of it. Each light represented a spell or a potion destroyed. A growl escaped him as his rare ingredient cabinet lit up a gentle blue, signifying the loss of the preservation spell on all the containers inside. The orange, yellow, and red lights puzzled him as they were sprinkled about the room in random locations. His lab was anything but random, which meant the lights were on non-related object. The last light in the room faded and Severus closed the door. The potion would have to remain untouched for at least eighteen hours, but the closer to twenty-four the better would be. Turning to go, his eyes widened as the door glowed yellow.

' _On the door? Is that how it got into the room? They put whatever it is on the door handle or the wood, and then I carried it in? Yellow, orange, red – does that signify how many times that surface was contaminated with this … whatever it is?'_ Another thought struck him, sending him to his classroom as fast as he could walk. What if someone really _had_ pranked that room as well? The students were bad enough brewers – they didn't need any aid in exploding their cauldrons.

Using the same caution as he had before, he studied the ingredients stored there and was grateful that none would be harmed by his potion. He placed three flasks strategically about the room and, once he exited, set them off. Once again he recorded the colours and locations of the lights. The amount of light from the warm part of the spectrum increased his ire. Slamming the door, he stalked away to check and treat his office.

The door glowed yellow behind him.

He repeated the same actions in his office, and once he closed the yellow glowing door, his angry steps took him to his one sanctuary, the one room here he could call his own. Severus knew it was going on five in the evening and all he wanted right now was to hide away from every living soul in Hogwarts. His temper was barely held in check, and he knew if one person talked to him they would find themselves visiting Poppy or worse, St Mungo's before the day was over. Reaching out for the door handle, his hand stopped just above it as his well-trained paranoia kicked in.

Someone had contaminated his classroom, his office, and his lab. The fact that his lab was involved made him suspicious of everyone in the castle. Most students didn't where it was, but every faculty member did. He didn't want to believe one of them was involved, but as he stared at his door, he found that he couldn't bring himself to trust that they weren't. He had learned his lesson too well as a student – his nightmares were other people's form of entertainment.

A flick of his wand cast an all-purpose detection spell on the door. It glowed yellow. Severus folded in on himself as doubt, distrust, and anger warred for his attention. With a mighty shove, he pushed all the volatile emotions away. He didn't have time for them, he needed to learn how much of his room was contaminated. Unlike the other rooms, there were things in here that were far too sensitive to just arbitrarily set off his potion.

Using the pole, he opened the door and warily crossed the threshold. The room that normally felt so welcoming, like his own personal haven, now seemed like a battleground, where each step, each touch, might destroy him. Wand at ready, he cast the detection spell on each individual piece of furniture in the room and the cushion near the hearth. They all glowed.

A shudder wracked him as his anger rose. Forcing it away the best he could, he checked his bookshelves – there were wards and spells here that if damaged the books would be destroyed. A small sigh escaped him – there were only his spells there. He continued casting the spell on all his things, including his clothes and bed. Practically everything had an unknown spell on them.

Throwing a shield around his bookshelf, he set out the last of his flasks. Exploding them, he flung the door closed behind him and dropped the pole inside the shield. Every step he took away from his rooms the madder he became. His jaw hurt from keeping his screams locked inside and his hands were shaking so much he couldn't open an unused classroom's door. He finally used a silent, wandless unlocking and opening spell to get inside. Another silent, wandless spell set up a series of privacy wards and shields to keep anyone from finding him. The moment he felt the last one click into place, he released his frustration.

Desks shattered, thrown not only by spells but by hand into the walls. Chairs cracked as they followed the desks. Chest heaving, Severus contemplated the slate board, wondering if he could physically pry it off the wall, and in just how many pieces it would be in by the time he was done. The longer he stood there, the more his anger flowed out of him, leaving him cold and tired.

Severus huffed out the last of his temper and sagged down to a squat, his elbows resting on his knees. Rubbing a sleeve over his face, he wiped the sweat from it and surveyed the damage he had wreaked on this room once again. Shaking his head, he moved his attention to his summer weight garments and wondered if he could sneak into Rubeus' house without anyone else being the wiser. As he wasn't suitable company even for the one person here he completely trusted, he dismissed the idea and transfigured parts of the rubble into a bed and crashed. He didn't know what time it was and he honestly didn't care.


	2. Outcome

_Earlier that day...._

 

Poppy was the only one exempted from hunting for Severus. After the second quick meeting that day, she escaped back to her Infirmary to take care of her patients. She knew that Hagrid was right, Severus was in a lab somewhere brewing. The only thing she was curious about was why the house elves couldn’t find him.

 

Running a tired hand over her face, she headed into her storeroom hoping there was at least one more vial of Influenza-Bane and almost tripped over the cases sitting on the floor. A quick smile flashed across her face. Severus had been here without her knowing once again. She knew she should call Dumbledore and let him know, but her patients came first. Opening the lid, she extracted what she needed, making a mental note to call Dumbledore when she had a moment.

 

Thirty minutes later, a sudden feeling of cold terror gripped her. Stumbling back to her office, she shut the door and slumped against it. _‘Severus... Severus is...’_ She couldn’t finish the thought, but it didn’t change the feel of icy fingers wrapping around her heart. Maybe she should have alerted Dumbledore earlier.

 

The spell she placed on Severus’ bed had stopped working, and there were only two reasons for that. One – it was cancelled, and two – Severus was dead. The spell was simple, it detected his vital signs at all time. If she ever needed to know how he was doing, she would know. Too many Potions Masters had died in lab accidents because they couldn’t get medical help soon enough and she refused to lose one under her watch in that manner. _‘Lab accident. Could that be what happened? No, surely not.’_ She gave a quick negative shake of her head. Her potions were here and Severus knew better to brew when he was exhausted – he had told her that himself time and time again. _‘Something happened to the spell. I’ll just go down to his room and check on it.’_ That was the only viable option – the only one she would entertain.

 

A quick sweep through the Infirmary assured her that her patients were currently resting comfortably, so she headed down into the dungeons.

 

§§§§§§

 

Minerva’s steps faltered as the stick pin she wore under her robe went cold. All day she had been relying on its gentle warmth to keep her from worrying about Snape and now that warmth was gone. Yes, she knew that she shouldn’t have set monitoring spells keyed to him, or rather she should have cancelled them when the war ended. _‘Except it really isn’t over. He still keeps in touch with the others – he’s still maintaining his cover.’_ Could that be where Snape was? Had one of the Death Eaters decided that he was a traitor in the end and killed him?

 

Striking off down the hall, she headed for Snape’s room. She knew he kept his emergency portkey on him, and it was set to take him to his quarters if he was killed. That was the only reasonable assumption she could make at this moment. The stick pin was keyed to monitoring spells in his lab, office, classroom, and his quarters – she believed in a back-up just in case something happened to the others. The only way for the pin to react was for all of them to malfunction or for Snape to be gone.

 

Fear settled like heavy rocks in her stomach. The war was over, one shouldn’t have to fear that your friends and companion were dead as you went to visit. Wishing for a Dark Mark was something she never thought she would do, but it at least would give her some sort of warning, give her some time to stiffen her spine and prepare for what she was going to find.

 

§§§§§§

 

Filius stared at the collection of small orbs that hung off the edge of his desk. Students would never see them from their seats, and he himself was not behind his desk much during lessons so they would not distract him. Now that he was seated to grade papers, he could see the orbs clearly. He had stopped in at his classroom periodically since Albus alerted them to Severus’ disappearance just to reassure himself that the younger professor was alive and well.

 

Looking at the dark red orb, he shuddered. A quick glance at the others, all bright blue, let him know it wasn’t a malfunction of his charm. Every professor’s office had an object gifted to them from him, and each of those objects was tied with the orbs hanging off his desk. He had worked through the last war, was raised during Grindelwald’s time period, and had learned early on to set up charms to alert him to the health and wellbeing of the people he wished to know about.

 

A flick of his wand had Snape’s orb glowing a pale yellow. The charm on it was not malfunctioning. Tapping his wand on his hand, Filius ran all the possible reasons for a red orb through his mind. Malfunctioning charm was one, blockage of the charm would be another, the death of the person it was gifted to would be a third possibility.

 

Standing quickly, he cast the red orb one last assessing look and headed for Snape’s office. Maybe something was interfering with the charm on that end.

 

 

§§§§§§

 

Albus trained his smallest telescope on Hogwarts’ grounds, watching for a spot of black, hoping it would be moving, but he wasn’t going to discount the non-moving ones. The worry that started early that morning was tempered with the fact that he knew Severus was alive.

 

Wars had scarred him, marked his soul with irrefutable lines that drew him to conclusions that the children of this day and age would never draw. His professors also bore some of the scars, they had lived through at least one of the wars. His soul was also marred by the times before the war, times where he had to worry about Muggles and what could happen to people under his care. Ariana’s life had left the biggest mark, one that caused him to worry no matter what the atmosphere was like. He knew life wasn’t fair, and there were things worse than death.

 

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Albus glanced at the collection of baubles and gewgaws on his shelf. He knew people wondered about the collection, many have sent him more, most of which he had put to the same use as the originals. They were tied to spells linked to specific people. They let him know if the people in his care, in his trust, were alive. Well was a relative term, he learned that early on. Ariana might’ve had issues with her magic, she might’ve been going crazy and taking Aberforth and him with her, but compared to others, she had been well. So, he couldn’t key a trinket to determine if someone was doing well, but he could determine if they were alive – alive at least meant they had a chance.

 

His Potions Professor might be hurt and serious trouble, but he was at least surviving. The black pebble suspended and rotating around a small keep statue was still black. _‘Stay alive, Severus, we’ll find you and get you back. You just have to live.’_

 

Right before his eyes, the black pebble turned clear. Albus felt the colour drain from his face as he jumped up and rushed across the room. He held out a trembling finger, hoping deep in his heart that there was some sort of failure, that his magic stopped for just a moment. Death was not a friend he wished to visit now. Not now – the Grim Reaper had collected too many of Albus’ companions as his own.

 

The pebble remained clear, but Albus could feel his magic still clinging to its surface. Paths of thoughts, dark well-worn paths, were followed. He couldn’t help it, the scars led him through them. He had failed Severus. The Potions Master had come to him for help, for a second chance. Albus had done what he could – he knew the need for absolution, for redemption, so he allowed the boy to become a spy. He honestly was glad for the information to protect others, but now he failed Severus. He had failed to keep him alive. Failed to watch him as carefully as possible.

 

Curling into himself, Albus allowed the shudders of grief to wrack his frame, his hands clutched his arms that were hugged tightly against his chest. He expected death during war years, but not now – not on a peaceful Saturday.

 

After a minute or two, he shook his head, straightened up and strode out his office. Severus’ body needed to be dealt with, and he knew it would be in his Potions Master’s quarters.

 

On his way to the dungeons, he spotted Filius coming up the stairs with a puzzled look on his face. Setting his worry of the dead aside to handle the issues of the living, Albus fell into step beside his Charms Professor. “Filius, my dear boy, what has you confused?”

 

Filius compressed his lips together before looking up at him. “There is a barrier around Snape’s office door. I don’t know where it came from, nor can I take it down. It repels every spell I attempted. I was just coming up to find you.”

 

A small flame of hope flickered to life in Albus’ heart. Maybe Severus was alive, maybe this barrier was on the other rooms blocking his spell. “Let’s go see what I can make of it, Filius.”

 

They headed back to Severus’ office, only to discover that even Albus couldn’t break the barrier. They then went to Severus’ office and classroom before heading for his quarters. The flame of hope was building in size, but so was the worry. What was this barrier? Could Severus be behind it, hurt and unable to call for help?

 

Minerva and Poppy walked up just after he and Filius arrived. The same clear barrier covered Severus’ door, and Albus could feel it enclosing the entirety of the man’s quarters.

 

“What is that, Albus?”

 

Minerva’s question brought a frown to his face, which he quickly erased. “I don’t know, my dear. Neither Filius nor I could cancel it. Perhaps you or Poppy could?”

 

He watched the two witches test the barrier, hoping that one of them would know it and could end it. If Severus was on the other side, he needed to know.

 

Nothing worked.

 

With a gentle smile he didn’t feel, and quiet words of reassurance that felt like dust on his tongue, Albus sent the other three on their way. After they had gone, he glared at the barrier. A flick of his wand had a chair conjured up, and Albus sat down to study the barrier. He was going to break it, he promised Severus a haven and he meant it.

 

§§§§§§

 

It was the cold that woke Severus up, and he patted around him searching for the duvet. His hand found hard edges instead of a soft mattress. Jerking his head up, he scrambled off the dissolving bed as his brain slowly caught up with yesterday’s events. Surveying the wrecked room, he ran a cold hand over his face trying to wipe his tiredness away. _‘Summer clothes are not designed to withstand the cold of the dungeons.’_

 

Wand in hand, he repaired the furniture, grateful that he didn’t destroy the slate board. The desks were a bit more off kilter than they had been before and the chairs were definitely worse for the abuse. One day he won’t be able to repair this room and then he knew he would hear about it. He was surprised that no one but Rubeus knew about his temper-tantrum room – Rubeus’ name for it, not his. Sighing deeply, he wrapped his lightweight robe tighter around him to ward off the chill. _‘Can’t get into my room, don’t have warmer clothes anywhere else, don’t want to see any of the other professors.’_ Spinning on his heel, he strode out the door. There was only one place he knew he could go, be accepted, and knew there would be warmth.

 

The grounds were chilled, dew clinging to the grass dampening the edges of his cloak and trousers as Severus walked towards Rubeus’ house. The sun was staining the upper atmosphere pink with brushes of gold, but the Earth looked to be holding tight to the darkness that covered her, much like he wished to be doing to a duvet. More by habit than by sight, he walked up Rubeus’ steps and turned the door knob. He slipped in, shutting the door to trap the warmth inside, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Rubeus was not up yet and Fang lowered his head back to his paws, going back to sleep on the sofa. Rubeus’ armchair was empty and there was a blanket tossed over the back of it. Sitting tiredly on it, Severus removed his shoes and curled up in the large inviting seat. It was far softer than the transfigured desks. The last thing he remembered was pulling the blanket over him and soaking in the warmth of the banked fire.

 

§§§§§§

 

“Yeh leave Severus alone, Fang.” Rubeus pulled the boarhound back from the sock covered toes peeking out from the blanket mound in his chair. His heart had soared with relief earlier that morning when he spotted Severus in his chair. He didn’t know when his friend took refuge here – it had to be after eleven last night – but it made him feel better that Severus had. He scowled at the castle through his window. At dinner last night, Pomfrey had been as white as her hat, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore had not been in a much better state. The other staff was looking worried and tired. No amount of reassurance helped them. Many just kept scouring the school, looking for any tell-tell signs of the missing man, and Dumbledore was buried in books, hunting for something.

 

Rubeus buttered two slabs of bread and set them aside with the sliced bacon and beaten eggs, wondering when Severus would wake up. The morning tea was already steeped and the table set. With one more glance at the blanket mound, he shooed Fang out the front door and leant against the outside wall, watching the castle for unwanted guests. He would keep them outside if they came. Severus would be allowed to rest, eat, and decide when he wanted to see the others. He has no idea where his friend had hidden yesterday and had decided while starting the tea that he didn’t want to. That way he wouldn’t have to lie to anyone when they asked.

 

The morning sunbeams were glinting off the castle windows, making her look happy. Part of Rubeus wondered if Hogwarts had any part in hiding Severus yesterday – maybe she knew that her Potions Master needed to be left alone for the sake of the children. The sounds of stirring inside his home drew his attention back to the present.

 

“Fang, boy, come in!” With the pup at his heel, he went back in, making sure the door was shut firmly behind him.

 

“Good morning to you too, Fang.” Severus chuckled softly as he petted the dog’s head in his lap.

 

“Mornin’, Severus.” Rubeus frowned at the lightweight clothes, wondering where Severus got them since he knew the Potions Master only kept heavyweight ones here. “Yeh can get cleaned up and changed while I cook breakfast.”

 

“Changed?” Severus’ lips compressed together before a burst of laughter escaped him. “Rubeus, I can’t fit your clothes, and can you imagine me in them, even shrunk down?”

 

Rubeus laughed with him, glad to hear the sound from Severus. “Not mine. Yeh’ve a change here from the last time yeh collected ingredients and had to change. I washed ‘em an’ stored ‘em jus’ in case.” He waved Severus towards the back. “They’re in the wardrobe, back section.”

 

The grateful smile he received showed he made a good choice. While Severus was cleaning up, he cooked, setting the food on the table as the man made it there looking far warmer than he had earlier.

 

§§§§§§

 

Sitting at the table, Severus poured the tea, making sure to sweeten and add cream to Rubeus’. Two plates were placed on the table, and the half-giant took the larger seat.

 

“Thank you, Rubeus,” Severus searched Rubeus’ face, looking for the questions he knew had to be there. It wasn’t often he just showed up for an unannounced sleepover, especially after Rubeus was asleep. When none came, he gave a slight smile and started eating. The tale could wait until it wouldn’t destroy his digestion.

 

A few minutes later, he felt much better with good food and hot tea inside him.

 

“I need to replace a good chunk of my rarer ingredients,” Severus scrubbed the frying pan, the other dishes already finished.

 

The drying towel hung from Rubeus’ fingers as he tipped his head to the side. “What happened?”

 

Severus scoured a particularly grimy spot with more force than it called for as he answered. “Someone pranked my rooms. I don’t know if it was a spell or a potion prank. In the long run, it doesn’t matter. I still had to decontaminate them, and that cancelled the preservation and protection charms on my storage containers, causing the loss of the more delicate ingredients – most of which also happened to be the rarer ones. All my Tipidus Mushroom is gone, and I need that to brew Minerva’s migraine potion.” He rinsed the pan and offered it to Rubeus. “I know you’re my supplier, Rubeus.”

 

He left the rest of his request unsaid. Rubeus’ sigh was all the answer he needed.

 

“How did yeh know?” The frying pan was hung from its hook near the fireplace and the towel up to dry.

 

“You, yourself, once told me that the Forest grows the best ingredients.” Severus picked up a collecting bag from the corner of the room before flashing a smile at the half-giant. “I know what they look like.”

 

Laughing, Rubeus caught up another bag and headed out the door with Fang at his heel. “Part of ‘em are grown in the woods near meh home, but yeh are right, some are here too. Come on, this way.”

 

The rest of the morning was spent harvesting ingredients and Severus disclosing what truly happened to him yesterday. In turn, Rubeus informed Severus of the hunt for him. After lunch, which was partaken at Rubeus’ place, they went together to clean up Severus’ lab and store the ingredients. Severus convinced Rubeus that this needed to be done before he deigned to talk to the others. He still didn’t trust that one of them hadn’t intentionally pranked him.

 

Rubeus stared at the green potion adhered to the ceiling and the clothes spread out on the floor before shifting his attention to the opened cupboards. “Is anythin’ safe ter touch?”

 

“Everything is now.” Severus refused to let his anger build up again and resolved to clean up and move on. “Do you want to scrub or empty and spell the vials again?”

 

“We do both together,” Rubeus set his collection bag in a clean spot on the floor. “I’ll start with the stuff on the ceilin’.”

 

Severus set his bag next to Rubeus’ and headed for the sinks. “Then I’ll start over here.”

 

Hours were spent cleaning and respelling ingredient containers in his lab, classroom, and his office. Rubeus almost lost his temper when he learnt that Severus’ quarters were also affected.

 

“Yeh can stay at my place if yeh want, Severus.” Rubeus glared about the offending room, his fingers tightening about the handle of his pink umbrella.

 

Severus shook his head. “No, they are worried, at least you say they are. I don’t want them to be mad at you, thinking that you deliberately hid me from them.”

 

Rubeus grinned, his fingers loosening their grip. “They wouldn’. I’m not that good at dissembling, just ask any one of ‘em. ”

 

Severus laughed while shaking his head. “Sure you’re not, Rubeus.” Closing his door behind them, Severus gestured down the hall. “I should report in. No need to have everyone’s weekend ruined.”

 

They took the most direct path to Albus’ office, not expecting to walk into a meeting. Poppy jumped to her feet, her eyes wide and a smile on her lips. Minerva and Filius both looked shocked and then pleased, and Albus beamed at Rubeus. The other teachers’ expressions ranged from relieved to sullen.

 

“Hagrid, my dear boy, you found him.” Albus’ twinkling eyes went from Rubeus to Severus. “Just where have you been, my boy?”

 

“Poppy asked me to brew potions.” Severus sat in his usual seat and watched as Rubeus found a space to join them. It was amusing to watch the other professors move away from him, obviously worried about what he was carrying around with him.

 

“There was a barrier around your lab,” Poppy leant on the table, looking Severus over from head to toe. “It was also on your office, classroom, and quarters. No one could find you.”

 

“Not even the house elves,” Albus added. “So, I must insist on knowing where you were.”

 

Clenching his fists under the table, Severus glared about. “As my rooms were pranked or contaminated,” Rubeus had insisted that might also have been the case, so he slipped it in there. “I had to remove myself to another location to complete Poppy’s request. They’re now clean – the barrier was keeping the decontamination potion inside.”

 

As he hoped, the idea of his lab being pranked distracted everyone from inquiring where the other room was. The rest of the meeting was easy to sit through. They were updated on the status of the students in the Infirmary – they were getting better, and the general state of the school.

 

Once the meeting completed, Severus slipped out the door, still not in any mood to talk to the others. The look on Dumbledore’s face said he should be expecting a meeting later.

 

§§§§§§

 

“Hagrid,” Dumbledore spoke as soon as the door closed behind Severus, “would you please deliver this to Severus?”

 

Rubeus looked at the closed box, wondering what it could be, especially as the lines in his head shifted. Whatever it was wouldn't help Dumbledore’s standing with Severus, nor anyone else in the room if he did take it to his friend. Shaking his head, he gave a mournful expression. “I have to get back to the Forest, sir.”

 

Slipping out the door before the Headmaster could order him to take it, Rubeus breathed a sigh of relief. The pattern reverted back to its normal place.

 

The next morning he spotted Severus striding across the grounds towards his home. Ducking inside, he started the kettle and waited for the man to come in.

 

“Spells!” Severus dropped into his normal seat, a frown on his face. “That is what the yellow, orange, and red lights indicated. Spells for tracking, sensing, locating, and almost every other nosey spell there is. This prank took time. Lots of time since they had to apply them slowly, over time so they would build up unnoticeably.”

 

Rubeus set Severus’ cup before him with some toast. This conversation may take all of breakfast time, and Severus did have classes to teach that morning. “Maybe it wasn’ a prank. Maybe they jus’ didn’t know what the effect would be. They could’ve been tryin’ to protect yeh.”

 

Severus snorted lightly and shook his head. “Then I hope they learned their lesson. I’ve told students for years – there should be no foolish wand waving in Potions. They don’t mix well. You have to _know_ what you’re doing and what can be cast where, and which ones can even be there, or everything will be corrupted.”

 

Rubeus picked up his cup and nodded. “Now yeh jus’ have to tell everyone else.”

 

“I plan to, at the next staff meeting.”

 

Severus’ grin almost caused Rubeus to shudder but he knew he was going to be at that meeting. It was going to be too much fun to miss.

 

§§§§§§

 

Severus was pleased that Albus never found a moment to talk to him before the next meeting. Of course, it could have been because he spent much of his free time in the Forest with Rubeus restocking ingredients that were ruined in the decontamination. Some of the ingredients in the classroom storeroom were obviously very old and when the preservation spell was cancelled, they declined faster than he thought they would.

 

On Friday afternoon, he settled in his normal seat at the staffroom table, watching the others filter in the door. Rubeus settled in his normal spot, just two places down from Severus. Severus was amused to see the half-giant move his seat back from the table. They had discussed the conversation coming up while hunting ingredients together, and it was obvious that Rubeus wanted the best view.

 

Severus patiently waited through the typical business. Poppy reported the Infirmary was now empty – their mini-epidemic was done. He waited on pins and needles to hear if she would report that he was working for ASP, but not a word was said, not even a meaningful glance.

 

When it came time for open business, he stood up, letting his glare rake over everyone there. Rubeus insisted that he be included in it. They still didn’t want Albus to be suspicious.

 

He started in without a preamble. “I was able to analyse the results of the decontamination of my rooms.” He let his gaze rest overly long on Albus, Filius, Minerva, and Poppy as he spoke. “It indicated there were a number of spells anchored on items in these rooms. As _anyone_ who has taken my potions class can tell you, foolish wand waving and potions are _not_ a good combination.” He waited just a moment to let that sink in, his arms folded across his chest and his gaze roving over the faces of the faculty. “It was the combination of spells that caused me to ruin three cauldrons of the potions that Madam Pomfrey needed as quickly as possible last Saturday morning and forced me to retire to an alternate location to brew, luckily one that was not bespelled so I was able to complete her order. If I had not had a backup lab, I wouldn’t have been able to brew anything and we would still be at the mercy of this epidemic. Whether this was a prank or something else, it doesn’t matter.” He watched the faces of those Rubeus had said were the most worried and was glad to see the shadow of a doubt cross their faces. “The end results were the same. I was kept from doing something the school required of me in a timely manner. The casters didn’t know I had an alternative location.”  
  


He stepped back from the table to pace about the far end of the table, his eyes never leaving the four Rubeus said were the most worried about him. “I’d noticed a marked increase of student potion explosions and had planned to investigate my classroom last weekend before Madam Pomfrey called me for help. Whoever has decided to cast spells in my rooms have harmed students – both physically and academically. This past week, the number of explosions are markedly lower than any other time I have seen. I will begin to regularly decontaminate my classroom and lab to ensure this problem does not reoccur.”

 

He paused for a moment, his gaze resting on Dumbledore, answering the question in the blue eyes watching him. “During the decontamination process, the rooms will be barred for twenty-four hours. The barrier around the area has been created by the Potions Guild to prevent anyone from getting hurt by the process. It will not fall until the Decontamination Potion has finished and it is safe to enter the room. The spell used to cancel the barrier is known only to a few members of the Guild and they must be called in if the barrier needs to be removed early.”

 

Sitting down, he waited. His piece was said and he knew it was far calmer than he had planned, but that was for the better. Ranting would not work with Dumbledore, and the others most likely wouldn’t listen to it either.

 

Albus ran a hand through his beard as he spoke up, “You will provide me with a schedule for the decontamination of these rooms soon, my boy, so we know what is happening.”

 

“Of course, Headmaster.” Severus fought the smile that tried to slip out. Rubeus was grinning from ear to ear. That only meant good things had come out of this confrontation.

 

§§§§§§

 

Severus followed Poppy Pomfrey back to the Infirmary, allowing the door to close behind him while he waited for her to turn and acknowledge his presence.

 

Poppy spun about, her gaze searching his face as her words came out fast. “I didn’t cast any spells in your lab, Severus. I know better than to do so – as you said, spells and potions don’t typically mix well.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes as he contemplated her answer. “Where was yours then, and why did you cast it in the first place?”

 

His tone remained quiet, but the cold, implacable demand for an answer was threaded through it. He knew better than to make the Healer responsible for his well-being mad at him, but at the same time, he needed to know.

 

The Healer sighed and sank onto the edge of a bed. “Your bed – I cast it there one time I was there to heal you. It was a standard monitoring charm – vitals check, but it let me know you were all right no matter where you were as long as you used the bed once every two days.” Her head shot up, her expression showed no remorse. “You’re a Potions Master, an active one. I _refuse_ to have you slowly dying of a lab accident while I remain ignorant of it!”

 

Severus kept his face blank as his thoughts whirled about. Part of him was creeped out that Poppy had such a spell attached to his bed, but another part understood her reasoning. Taking into account that she hadn’t revealed that he was working for ASP, he decided to grant her a bit of leeway. “Are you planning on recasting this monitoring spell?”

 

Poppy studied him a long moment before she answered. “Yes. I know you’re busy, Severus, and I have to have some way to be sure you are safe. It keeps me from worrying.”

 

Severus could hear the part she left unsaid. _‘She’ll reveal I’m part of ASP if she can’t watch after me.’_ Holding back a sigh, he nodded. “Perfectly understandable. Can you leave the Infirmary now? If so, we can set the monitoring spell back up.”

 

He strode out the door when she nodded yes. It took a short while to make it to his quarters, and he stopped her from entering his bedroom. Gesturing to a worn out, battered looking armchair near the fireplace, he looked back at her. “This chair might be a better place for the spell.”

 

“I didn’t know Hogwarts had a chair that … in that condition, Severus.” Poppy held her wand towards it, obviously not sure if she should be repairing the chair or casting the monitoring spell on it.

 

Severus rested a hand on the back and gave her a calculating look. “I spend more time in this chair, which I bring to school with me each year, than that bed.”

 

The dawning of understanding on her face almost made him smile. Yes, having someone constantly aware of his vital signs might be annoying, but this was Poppy. She had held his secret for years and was a very competent Healer. He wouldn’t begrudge her the ability to keep him safe, especially as he knew too many Potions Masters who had lost their lives just as she had described.

 

“You need to sit in it, Severus.” Poppy held her wand ready and cast the moment he sat down. “Thank you. Now, I need to get back upstairs.” She looked over him critically before waving a hand towards his room. “You need to get some rest as well.”

 

With that, she left, and Severus was close on her heels – ignoring his Healer just as much as he normally did.

 

§§§§§§

 

Severus continued up the stairs until he reached Flitwick’s office, hoping the Charms Master was there. With a single knock, he was admitted.

 

“Severus, I was expecting you.” Flitwick waved him to follow as he left the room, heading towards his classroom if Severus judged the pathway correctly. “Yes, I did have a spell to monitor you.” Dark eyes flashed up at him as Flitwick continued. “I have a monitoring spell on all the staff members. It is a habit born from the unexpectedness of war. It wasn’t in your lab or classroom, though, only in your office.”

 

Flitwick gestured for Severus to precede him into the classroom before moving ahead of the Potions Master, obviously heading for his desk. “These orbs, they’re the receptors of the charm. I gift every staff member with a present when they first join. They have the other half of the charm on them. The two together will allow me to know if that staff member is able to function.” He touched a red orb. “Yours. It turns red when the person is dead or the charm has been disrupted.”

 

Severus studied the orbs, wondering about the charm. “Why worry about me?”

 

Dark eyes studied him for an entire minute before the half-goblin spoke. “I appreciate being notified when a fellow professor is not capable of working. I don’t care for being surprised much later.”

 

Severus frowned slightly, before shifting his attention to Flitwick. “Do you think the charm would have carried with me? What is it on in my office?”

 

Flitwick tipped his head to the side as he thought about the first question and absently answered the second. “The glass paperweight I gave you.” And then he frowned.

 

“I hadn’t considered the possibility of a residual transfer. Sinistra’s office is nearby, we can stop in and see if the charm has spread about, and then we can see if it has moved to her telescopes on the tower.”

 

He was moving before Severus could say anything. Following the quick moving professor, he caught up. After going from the office to the tower, they discovered the charm didn’t cling to, and travel with the person. Severus allowed the Charms Professor to recast it on the glass paperweight, but only after Flitwick taught him the charm and allowed Severus to make one tied to him.

 

Leaving his office, Severus then tracked down McGonagall in her office grading a few essays before dinner. Shutting the door behind him, he ignored the glaring red hues and made sure that nothing they said would be heard by anyone else.

 

“McGonagall.” He waited for her to look up before approaching her desk. “Where did you cast your spells, and why?”

 

She glanced at the door and then back to him. “You are involved in too many dangerous things. I will admit to having cast spells in your lab, classroom, quarters, and office. I don’t see how they could cause your potions to react wrong, but I will refrain from casting them again.”

 

Severus sank into the chair right in front of her desk, doing his best to keep his temper in check. “We’re all involved in dangerous things – we teach teenagers.”

 

A quick grin was flashed his way before she shook her head. “You are our spy, Snape. Even now, you walk into their homes and deal with them. Any day you can be hurt or killed because they decided to believe you were honestly against them. I … I worry, so I cast a watching spell, one that would let me know how you are.”

 

Severus placed a small red agate on her desk. “Link your spell to this rock, and I will keep it on my mantle.”

 

By the time he made it to Dumbledore’s office, he wondered just how many spells the man had cast connected to him. His anger was slowly being eroded away by the amount of worry the others had shown, and the reasons they told him.

 

“Severus, my boy, what brings you here tonight?” Dumbledore held out a candy bowl and a teacup nudged Severus’ hand.

 

Plucking the cup out of the air, Severus waved the candy away. “I need to understand why you spelled my rooms.”

 

The smile faded and those bright blue eyes became serious. “To know that you’re alive.”

 

Dumbledore sipped his tea, the cup clinking on the saucer as he sat it back down. “I promised you a second chance. I allowed you to become a spy, but I promised you a chance – a chance at freedom, a chance to leave everything behind, a chance to live. I want you to have that even if you insist on spying. So, I had spells to make sure you were alive, to know where you are so I can send help if you need it and can accept it.”

 

The blue eyes clouded over with remembered worry. “I lost you last weekend. I mobilized everyone to find you, to help you the best I could, but I couldn’t find you. I failed.”

 

Heaving a sigh, knowing that he was going to have a long talk with Rubeus about his suggestion of allowing them to cast their spells but at his discretion, Severus placed two tiger’s eye crystals on the desk and pushed them towards Albus. “Cast your spells on them. I will put one in my lab and one in my quarters.”

 

The older man’s blinding smile almost made Severus roll his eyes. Yes, Rubeus was going to have to explain one more time why this was a good idea even though Severus had to admit it didn’t feel all bad to know the other professors cared.

 

 


End file.
